This invention relates to beverage carriers, and, in particular, to a basket carrier having either a separate partition formed from longitudinal and transverse partitions which interlock with each other to form an unglued, grid-like divider or a separate folded and glued partition which, when placed in its erected condition within a carton, will receive and separate the bottles from contact with each other.
Basket carriers are well known for carrying bottles of soda, beer, etc. Basket carriers are often produced from a single blank. That is, the outer surfaces which form the four walls and the bottom of the carrier and the partition elements are all formed as one blank, which is then folded to be formed into a carrier. The folding of such blanks is complicated and requires complicated machinery to apply the glue in the appropriate areas and to fold the blanks into carriers. Further, because the carrier is made from a single blank, the blanks cannot be easily nested. Thus, there is a significant amount of paperboard that is wasted due to the space between adjacent carrier blanks.